<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the boneless by violasarecool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595326">the boneless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool'>violasarecool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Necromancy, Sylvari (Guild Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>reflection on sylvari necromancers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the boneless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>necromancer tradition demands its members paint their skin with bones, symbolizing both their craft and their own mortality.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>but then, sylvari have no bones.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>do you like my body paint? they say, pointing at the spine dotting up their arm, the ribs caging their cheeks. you try to point out they're in the wrong place, and they laugh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>they know where bones go, silly. they go in meat! you walk away, defeated and vaguely unsettled. a sylvari with finger bones circling their eyes starts a whispered debate on which bone mismatch will make flesh people most uncomfortable. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>oh, they know.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>